A Renaldo Wedding
by Simevra Lestrange
Summary: This is basically about the Mia-Michael graaaaaaaand wedding! Loads of fun, written in Mia's POV, in her journal! Feat Britney Spears in the later chapters! ;) So Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Renaldo Wedding **

**A/N: MM+MT=foreva! This fanfic is just about their wedding!**

**AUGUST 15, 7 pm, my room**

Ok, Michael asked me to be ready for our best date ever, so here i am, sitting in Sebastiano's newest and best creation till date, wearing some make up and fake fingernails because Grandmere wanted me to.

I wonder what he's gonna do.

Maybe he'll propose.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Did i just write that? He'll _propose?_

Oh, god, i hope he does that.

Im not gonna bite my fingernails anymore because he should want to put a ringer on my finger and ut should look pretty enough.

MM, please propose.

Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please

Oh,the door. That's Michael.

**August 15, 8:25 pm, ladies room at The chateau**

He proposed!

I called Tina Hakim Baba Pelkowski and told her and she said i shouldn't just accept it, because, look at Elizabeth of Pride and Prejudice, she didn't accept the first time Mr. Darcy proposed, but i said that was because she didn't like Mr. Darcy then, but she still kept saying that, and i guess its right, because...

If i accept right away, after getting married, he might treat me as a cheapo. Take me for granted. According to Tina, if we don't accept right away, and take time, after getting married, the boy would not pick up fights because the marriage becomes more valuable.

Oops, lily called to asked if i am having piles or something because Michael called her and asked her to call me. Gotta go.

**August 15, 10:45 pm, my room**

Ok, i accepted. He, however didn't even give me a ring! I called Tina,who immediately said ' _i told you so!'_. But after that she was pretty sweet and told me that Michael is probably bottling up all his love so that it bursts out like champagne on our wedding day.

Whatever. I want a ring.

Oh- my phone is ringing! Oh my god its Michael!

**August 16, 12:15 am, my room**

I should have known.

Tina called Lilly who called Michael who called me and asked if i wanted a ring.

And me, instead of being grateful of his love and saying no, I said yes.

What a bitch i am.

He laughed and said he had a ring but planned to give it in style, but since i wanted it so much, he'll show up tomorrow and give it to me.

NO!

My best friends messed this up for me! I could have had the ring offered in style!

Princesses deserve style!

**AUGUST 16, 1 pm, Moscovitz Residence**

Oh my god i love Michael so much! In such a short notice, he called all our friends to a surprise party and proposed in front of everyone!

Even Boris didn't do that!

I am wearing the ring now, its really good. It has a small, yet classy diamond set it platinum. Lilly said something about the African kids mining all their lives and i should return it, but whatever.

im gonna be married!

Eeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mia Moscovitz!

Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo Moscovitz!

Michael Renaldo!

Mr and Mrs Renaldo!

_**I CANT WAIIIITTTTTT!**_

**A/N : Did you like it? Let me know! Press that tiny button you see below, THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, yeah, M&M are going to get married! Here come the grand plans!**

**AUGUST 16, 6 pm, the loft**

I swear my mom doesn't know anything about true love.

I came home happily, after a IT session with Michael and there she was, all red faced and annoyed and Rocky kept looking at the both of us .

"Mia." she said, her lips pressing into a tight line.

"Mom?" i said, a little nervous.

"Show me your fingers"

I showed her my ring.

"Are you engaged?"

"Yes, mom, to Michael"

I didn't know why she was so angry, because, well, she liked Michael and hey, she had me right out of college so she shouldn't talk. Really.

But when i pointed out this to her, 4 things happened.

1. Rocky hid under the dining table.

2. My mom started screaming about how she had to find out about her own daughter getting engaged from _GRANDMERE_ who knew it from Lilly who called her to ask her if she could have the rights to film my wedding for 'Lilly tells it like it is.'

3. Ronnie rushed to see what all the noise was about and check if it weren't a roberry and thus figured i was engaged.

4. The press crowded down the street shouting questions, but they cleared after my mom dropped an eggplant. (Guess who she learnt that from?)

And then my mom calmed down and offered her congratulations and asked me who was to plan my wedding- herself or Grandmere.

I didn't know what to say.

I went, "I don't know, mom"

"Well, ill plan for it anyway. You'll come running to me once Clarisse drafts some royal plan like its some royal wedding."

Excuse me. I am royal. Like it or not, my wedding is a royal wedding.

And then we had some pizzas, im back to the strict vegetarian diet,so obviously without any meat.

Rocky kept asking me if i and Michael were really gonna get married and live in a castle.

And i said no.

Oh, Lars is here. I need to leave.

**AUGUST 16, 8 pm, my room**

_Wedding plans_

_1. Maid of honour: Tina Pelkowski_

_2. Bridesmaids: Lily Moscovitz, Lana Richter, Trisha Hayes, Shameeka Taylor._

_3. Flower girls: Emma Pelkowski and Faye Richter_

_4. Wedding colours: Pink! (or blue and white, the royal colours)_

_5. Event planner: Vigo_

_6. Designer: Sebastiano_

_7. Make up: Paolo_

_8. Venue:_

Now what could the venue be? My phone is ringing, i think its Michael, so ill ask-

Oh. Its grandmere.

**AUGUST 16, 11 pm, my room**

Oh my god, i hate Clarisse Renaldo! Here is what she wants to do for my wedding.

_Grandmere's wedding plans_

_1. Maid of honour: Princess Deborah of Scotland (A/N: made up, don't look her up!) _

_2. Bridesmaids: Duchess Claudia, Duchess Annelisa, Princess Lin-Lin, Princess Amrita_

_3. Flower girls: Duchess Erica (who, by the way is also my nth cousin) , Princess Lisa_

_4. Wedding colours: Gold and Silver_

_5. Event planner: Her highness the Dowager Princess and Vigo_

_6. Designer: Her highness the Dowager princess and Sebastiano_

_7. Makeup: Paolo (because Grandmere could not do makeup)_

_8. Venue: Le Palace. Im not kidding. My wedding in a palace._

_**My life is ruined.**_

**AUGUST 17, 8am, Moscovitz- Showalter residence**

I ran to Lily's house last night. After listening to my babble for ten minutes, she said in the determined voice, "All right. Lets do this. Open your plans"

I did, and because i am dumb, i failed to notice she had frozen and i kept going on and on about how Grandmere was out to ruin any ounce of happiness i may possess.

"Lily, are you alright?" I asked.

"I am not your Maid of Honour?" she asked in a cold voice.

I freaked. Completely. I had totally forgotten about that, and i didn't know what to say. But i don't know what came over me and i handled it very well.

I said "Oh yeah, you'll be filming my wedding, right, so i didn't want you to have too much work. Can you be a bridesmaid? Or will it be too much?"

She was totally staring at my nostrils and i kept concentrating on them the whole time, and _they didn't flare! _

So, lily believed me.

She said i should put my foot down, and ask my Grandmere to stop right there.

And i think ill do that.

**A/N: Hey there, thank you for the reviews! Next chapter, you'll see some Clarisse vs Helen, so gear up all! And do, please please please do press that curious little button down and tell me how this was! And PM's are welcome too!**

**Simi :)**


End file.
